


wynonna earp | take me to oblivion

by electricsymphony



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsymphony/pseuds/electricsymphony
Summary: Ensemble fanvid to 'Oblivion' by Royal Tongues.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 4





	wynonna earp | take me to oblivion




End file.
